Fated
by Snow-Aquamarine
Summary: Kari and TK are engaged but to whom? Will they be able to fight their family for their love? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I replaced this because I don't think it's good and needs some fixing, but I don't know if it'll be better or not though =='

* * *

It was an early morning and the sun shone brightly. A young girl with short brunette hair opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful pair of amber eyes. She stretched her arms and stood up, leaving her bed to get ready.

After she was prepared, she yelled, "TAI! Wake up! Or else you're gonna be late for school!" A loud THUNK can be heard from Taichi's or Tai's for short, room. It seemed that he had just woken up.

His little sister, the beautiful brunette, sighed, she approached the door, put her shoes on, and yelled once again, "Mom, dad! I'm off! Tai don't be late!"

She walked down her apartment using stairs; it was not as if her apartment didn't have an elevator, the girl just liked to walk, when her brother asked her this, her answer was simply, "It's much more fun, besides, something rarely happens in an elevator, you never know what you could be missing, a rainbow for example," her brother, stunned by her answer, never once asked that again.

The brunette walked down slowly, savoring the view that could be looked if you took the stairs, and when she finally reached down, she was greeted by a boy with a pair of warm cerulean eyes and golden hair. The boy's name was Takeru, or TK for short.

"Good morning Kar," He greeted cheerily.

However, the brunette was stunned by this; his apartment was way closer to school, why would he be here? Taking the long route?

"Because I want to walk to school with you," He answered the question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yup," was the blonde's only answer, grinning.

"But TK, when did you wake up then? Our school got in pretty early and now not to mention you took the time to come here," Hikari or Kari asked him, rather worried that the boy had not gotten much sleep.

The blonde responded by laughing.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked, a bit ticked off by his lack of his seriousness to her question.

"It's nothing, it's just so funny you know, you worry too much about others, put yourself first sometimes," He answered.

The girl started walking to the directions of their school, followed immediately by the boy.

"Why do you suddenly want to walk to school with me? We usually just meet at school." She asked rather curiously while they were walking.

_Because I want to spend more time with you_, his mind answered for him, but he decided not to voice that thought, "No reason, I just feel like walking with you? Why? Is it not okay?" He answered smiling.

Hikari just smiled, _for once, I thought that he just wanted to spend more time with me; I guess it's not possible, I'll never be more than just friends to him._ She thought disappointed.

"Kar, what's wrong? You've been silent for a while," The boy asked concerned.

"Oh, really? I was just thinking, sorry." She smiled apologetically.

And on the whole way to school, they chatted about various things, sports, lessons, digital world, and stuffs.

When they arrived at school, they immediately went to their respective classes.

* * *

The boy and the girl have long been in love with each other, they just didn't know, they thought about confessing a lot of times, but just to afraid to ruin their friendship, if only even just one of them had the courage to confess, maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be in so much pain right now, holding back the overwhelming feelings they have for each other.

Maybe, if only, they acted faster, they could avoid the disaster that was coming their way.

After school, they always spent time together, and if TK had basketball Kari would always wait for him, cheering for him from the bleachers, their friends once pointed out that they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but they always denied it, answering that they were just best friends.

Each day, they would always go to sleep smiling, remembering what they had done before that day, however, today was going to be different.

* * *

After TK and Kari part ways, Kari was the first to reach her house, and once she went inside her apartment.

When she came in to her house, her mother greeted her with seriousness in her voice, " Welcome home honey."

Kari was confused; her mother was rarely serious unless it's something really important.

"Sit down dear." She did as she was told and sat down.

"We have been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I think today is the day we must tell you the truth. Kari, ever since from when you were born, you're already engaged," Said her mother.

Kari didn't react she just sat there stunned, after a few minutes she finally spoke, "What? You're kidding right?"

"Honey, I'm afraid I'm not kidding," Her mother answered.

"Then why isn't Tai engaged?" Kari questioned furiously and mad a twist in her voice when she said engaged, mocking the word.

"It's because he already has a girlfriend, Sora, and they have already been going steady for 3 years, but you, on the other hand doesn't. I know it must be hard for you, but please understand-"Her mother spoke only to be cut off by the voice of a slammed door.

Her mother sighed, "What am I going to do?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

_In the mean while_

TK arrived at his house. He was greeted by his mother. TK was happy, his mother was rarely home, when he woke up, she would have already left, and when he went to sleep, she would still be at work, but his happiness was cut short.

But his happiness was cut short by his mother's words.

"TK, I don't know how to put it, but… your grandfather engaged you to someone." She said unsure.

The room was silence, and his mother tried to break it, "TK? Say something will you?"

"Say What? Exactly, what do you want me to say?" He yelled.

His mother was taken aback by his sudden outburst, it was rare for him to get mad, yelling, nonetheless, but before she could regain her composure, her son was already in his room

* * *

So… What do you think of the changes? Pleaseeeeeee, I really need to know, this will decide whether I want to continue this story or not

By the way, can anyone tell me what Hiatus and LMAO are? I keep seeing those words, but I don't understand what they meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet I did

* * *

I don't own anything, so don't sue me

At the Kamiya residence, inside a room, a soft sobbing could be heard. The girl with light as her crest now seemed to have lost hope. She continued sobbing the entire night, refusing to come out even just to eat dinner, her parents and her brother were both so worried about her. Still she refused to come out.

Soft sobbing could still be heard the entire night, she tried to sleep, but alas her eyes could not stop spouting out tears every single second, an hour later, slumber finally came to our young heroine, but it seemed that it was only because she could not cry anymore.

Morning came so quickly, Kari was greeted by warm lights shining through her window, her eyes felt so sore, yet she still wanted to go to school. She came out of her room, went to the bathroom and freshen up, she, then, went to the dining room, met with relieved eyes from both her parents and brother, "Kar, you finally came out!" Yelled the girl's brother excitedly. She forced a smile and ate some stuff before she went to school.

She walked down to her school, her surroundings were silent, it seemed that she had come earlier than usual, she walked really slowly, remembering what happened yesterday, she tried to accept that fact, yet, no matter how hard she tried, her heart refused to believe in it.

Her thoughts were cut short when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was I going." She apologized immediately, and when she looked up, she was greeted by a pair of warm azure eyes.

"TK!" She identified the man before her.

"Good morning Kari, it's unusual for you to come this early, I'm surprised," He said playfully

"Yeah, I got up early," She said forcing a smile on her face.

With that, they continued their journey to their school, throughout the walk, TK noticed something different in her best friend, she was more… how do he put it… quiet. He examined her carefully, he realized that her eyes were kind of puffy and her nose was reddish, it seemed like she tried to hide it, but if examined carefully, it looked like she… cried.

The realization that befell him shocked him, he stopped walking completely. Kari noticed this fact and turned around. She was eyeing him strangely, and asked, "TK? Why'd you stop?"

He fidgeted around nervously, not sure how to bring it up, "Kar, have you been… crying?" He asked unsure.

She was shocked, she thought she hid pretty carefully, but she guessed nothing could get pass that pair of azure eyes. She was confused, would she tell him? Or would she hide the fact that she was in fact engaged to a stranger?

TK waited anxiously for Kari's answer, but none ever came, so he asked again, "Kari… You can tell me," He said trying to gain her trust.

"I…"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaand stop! Sorry to end it here, I really am.

It's been a while since I've updated this story. I actually don't know if I should continue this or not. I was actually unsure whether I should post this story or not at first.

Can you guys tell me which part I should fix

Pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and ironically I forgot who does =="

* * *

"I'm okay," She said mustering a fake smile, however, her best friend has known her too long to but that smile, Kari realized that by the look of her best friend's eyes, he still wasn't convinced, so once again, she faked a smile and spoke," Really, I'm fine TK, don't worry too much."

'_How can I not worry? The last time I was ignorant, the dark ocean came and took you away… I thought I was going to lose you, and I don't want to experience it again, is it so wrong Kari?' _ He thought, but decided to go against the idea to voice it.

"Alright then, just remember, I'll always be here to listen when you're ready." He gave his best friend a reassuring smile. _'I'm sorry for making you worryTK,'_ She sadly thought and frowned.

After that, their whole way to the school was silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

The whole day, Kari was trying her best not to make her friends worry, but the key word is "trying". Her friends noticed her strange behavior, the fake smile, the forced laugh, and the tears she was holding back. Yolei didn't talk much that day, Cody didn't know what to say, and even Davis for once in his life didn't hit on her.

This made TK really worry about the girl, yet, at the same time, he knew he can't force her into telling him. Throughout the day, Kari still put up a strong front, it was killing him, seeing her hurt so much, yet knowing that he couldn't do anything about it.

The bell rang, signaling the students that they were free to go wild. Kids in classrooms all packed their belongings quickly and went home, all, except our heroine for this story, she just gazed at the window from her sear, showing no signs that indicate her wanting to go home.

The young boy saw this as an opportunity and marched up to her seat quickly, he slammed his hands to her table, startling the brunette who had been gazing the window, with a wide smile, he spoke," Kari, it's been a while since we hang out, just the two of us, like the old days, you know, just hanging around in the park."

Kari glanced at her best friend, she knew it was an attempt to cheer her up, she pondered over the offer for a while and decided that she did not want to worry her friends anymore, especially her best friend, so she smiled and responded, " Sure," as cheerful as she could.

They walked around Odaiba for quite a bit until they reached Odaiba park, they used to come here together a lot, but as things got busier, they found themselves rarely coming back to this place. They immediately sat on the swings.

For a while, they just sat there, enjoying each other's company. TK looked at this as a good time to once again ask," Hey Kari, What's wrong?"

"It's nothing TK really, geeez you should stop worrying so much," She playfully answered.

But TK knew that her playfulness was also forced. "Kari, you know you can tell me anything right? I know you don't want to talk about it, but at the same time, I can't not worry about you." He spoke softly.

"Back then, when the dark ocean took you, I was so devastated and so mad at myself, why didn't I look out after you more? Why didn't I stay by your side? I had made a promise to protect you, but I couldn't live up to it." He croaked.

"But TK, in the end, you did end up saving me!" Kari spoke out loud, not wanting to let her best friend beat himself up.

"But you almost got hurt!" He denied her statement.

Kari was a bit taken aback by her best friend's sudden outburst, but she continued speaking," You know, I was really scared back there, everything… was so dark, not even a single light was seen. And on top of that, I was alone. There seemed to be no hope at all. And when I thought for sure that I was done for, a ray of hope shined down," She sincerely said.

"My knight in shining armor came to rescue me."

TK was stunned by her comments about him, He wasn't that great, and it was his digimon that did all the work. "But if only I-"

His sentence was cut short by Kari, "now don't argue with me! I know what I'm saying! And in a way, you really did give me hope TK, you made me realize that hope is always there."

TK didn't say anything after that, he just looked at her, her face that was now engulfed by the orange light, given by the setting sun, it really brought out her amber eyes. In his eyes, she looked absolutely stunning.

"TK, hello? Earth to TK!" Kari snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry about that. Just got lost in thoughts." He answered, embarrassed that his best friend caught him daydreaming. About her nonetheless.

Suddenly, Kari got off from the swings, she stretched both her arms, she, then, turned around, facing her cerulean eyed best friend, and said," Thanks TK, once again, you managed to rekindled the flame of hope that almost faded from me," She paused for a while to smile, not a fake one, neither was it a forced one, but a true smile, the smile that directly came from her heart. She, then, continued, "You really are the digidestined of hope."

Hearing his best friend's word, he couldn't hold a smile from creeping up to his face. They smiled to each other, looking into each other, gazing each other's eyes not in a best friend's way, but more like lovers. TK stood up, walking ever so slowly to Kari's direction, with each step, shorting the distance between them.

He stopped waling when he arrived in front of her, their faces just centimeters away. Thought of Kari's fiancé had left her, replaced by the person she knew who had the warmest cerulean blue eyes. Both of them realized, with just one move, they could entirely ruin their friendship… Or they could reach a new stage of relationship between them.

They both stayed there, still gazing at each other's eyes, as if waiting for either one of them to make the first move to break the barrier of friend ship between them. The both just stood there, until TK decided to risk it and started moving his face closer and closer to his best friend's. That was until…

* * *

Well, that's it for now, sorry if it's not good, please review, and I also want to hear you guys' opinions for this chapter and possibly point out my mistakes so I can fix them. I want to improve my writing skills so much, and for that, I need your help. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Legends**

"Talking," _thinking "flashback"_

* * *

They leaned closer and closer until their lips were just an inch apart

"Kariiiiiiiiii, there you are! It's time for dinnerrr!" A voice that could easily be recognized as Tai's voice yelled.

The two of them quickly pulled away from each other, face as red as a tomato.

Tai walked towards them so cheerfully, unaware of what he just interrupted, but, when he saw Kari's face, his face turned into a concerned one, and asked, "Kari? Why is your face so red? Are you sick?"

Kari blushed harder, her face turning into a redder one if possible, she, then started walking in a hurry and said, "C'mon Tai, let's go home, dinner's waiting."

But Tai didn't follow her immediately, he stood there for a while before asking, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean ever since mom told you about the news of you being en-"

But before Tai can finish his sentence, he was cut off by Kari's yelling voice, "TAI! Don't you dare!"

All three of them who were present was shocked by Kari's sudden outburst, of course this included Kari herself, shocked, she brought her hand to her mouth, trembling as hard as ever.

She turned around, and spoke, "Sorry Tai, I just, I just…" with that she found herself unable to continue her words.

Tai came rushing to her, embracing her from her behind and muttered calming words, but all TK heard was, "So, you don't want him to find out huh?"

TK was confused beyond belief, one minute they were an inch away from each other's lips and one minute later, his best friend was having an outburst followed by a mental breakdown.

The siblings turned around saying their words of goodbye before going away, but the boy didn't say anything, he was just too shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Then, he started walking home, just thinking on the way, _Did that has anything to do with why Kari was so sad?_

_What is it that she doesn't want me to know?_

The more the boy thought the more questions popped up, but sadly, he didn't have the answer to all that.

_I guess Kari is stronger than I am, she's facing her dilemma head on… unlike me, ever since I found out about it, I just continued running away, as if nothing happened, when in fact something did._

_I am just such a coward…_

"_In a way, you really gave me hope TK, you made me realize that hope is always there."_

TK stopped walking and punched the nearby wall as hard as he can, it's small, but if one sees clearly, he can see a tear that went down from his face.

_What hope can I give?_

_Ever since last night, I pretended that nothing happened, that it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't, I was just running away from reality. _

On cue the rain poured down, as if reading the boy's faltering heart.

It poured and poured, replacing the tears the boy could no longer shed.

* * *

_When there's despair, hope will always be there, but when there is hope, despair will also be there._

* * *

In the mean while

I will restart the story from when Kari left, but this time, we will be following her.

"Kari, you don't want him to know, huh?" Tai asked gently as if his sister was a glass that could break any moment.

But his sister didn't answer him; she just shook her head, replacing the no she was supposed to say.

Her brother sighed; they just continued walking for a while, then, a bright idea came upon him, he shouted, "I have an idea! What if you just find a boyfriend? This way, our parents couldn't possibly force you, just like my case because I have Sora," He exclaimed.

Kari just sighed, and muttered in a small voice, "I can't… that plan lacks time, what our parents approve is the duration, because you and Sora have been together for a long time, they believe you have no need of their assistance to find your partner anymore," Kari explained.

Tai twisted his face, ashamed of his idea without even knowing the circumstances, he didn't investigate that much, which meant his sister must had thought of that too.

He sighed again, it seemed like he sighed a lot that day, he stretched his arm to his sister's shoulder and pulled her closer, "Don't worry, everything will work out eventually, I know it will," He said gently.

Kari cried she let out the tears she held, but this time, it wasn't because of sadness; it was because of her brother's gentleness, his belief, that she would certainly acquire her happy ending.

They reached the front of their apartment, Tai took the elevator, and as usual, Kari took the stairs, she looked out, it rained hard, as if the sky was crying, crying for someone.

The two young teenagers both stared at the crying sky, and thought

* * *

_Why had it come to this?_

* * *

That's it… How was it? I tried my best, but it seemed to be lacking something, as the side who read this, please tell me your opinion honestly, I will try my best to fix it, or them.

By the way, did you guys read the first chapter again? I replaced it with a new one, the old one sucks anyway. I f you haven't, please read it, I look forward to your opinion of this chapter and the first.

Peace out ^0^


End file.
